Parabatai
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Aun así Jace no podía evitar pensar que ella era, simplemente hermosa. Y por eso temía, si, podía admitir que temía que su hija tuviera un parabatai. Sería alguien que estuviera cerca de ella, que la protegiera, que peleara junto a ella en las batallas cuando ese era su trabajo, solo suyo. Él era su padre...


**__****Disclaimer:**_ The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen. Si no que a la gran y hermosa Cassandra Clare, a quien admiro mucho. _

Hola hola, ¿Qué decir? Nunca me habéis visto dando vueltas por aquí, bueno, porque simplemente este es mi primer fic de The Mortal Instrument y ¡Que emoción! Adoro mucho los libros, y tenía que escribir esto porque si no, no podía continuar con mi vida. Ojala les guste y...bueno, que no sea el primero y último que cuelgue por aquí, si no el primero de muchos más.

Esperemos.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Parabatai.**

_"Son más cercanos que incluso los hermanos._"

* * *

**J**ace clavo el cuchillo en la mesa con fuerza, dejándolo temblando un leve momento. Su mirada se mantenía ilegible y tenía los dedos cerrados fuertemente en sus puños. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces mientras tomaba aire y repetía las palabras que le habían dicho en su cabeza.

¿Qué había sido exactamente?

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto, con sus ojos dorados fijos en la pequeña figura frente a él.

Zoe Herondale, bufó y rodó los ojos mientras se apoyaba más en la encimera de la cocina, en el departamento de sus padres.

— ¿No me estabas oyendo? — gruño irritada al pensar que tendría que repetírselo _todo. _¡Vamos, que no había sido fácil! Prácticamente fue arrastrada a la cocina por parte de su futuro compañero para poder anunciar su decisión.

Jace dio una sonrisa sarcástica mientras sacaba el cuchillo de la mesa y comenzaba a darlo vueltas ágilmente en sus largos dedos.

—Me perdí entre el "Papá, tengo algo importante que decirte…" —sonrió más —y el "Tendré un _parabatai". _Ya sabes, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza sobre lo genial que soy.

—Ah, ya, menos mal —Zoe rodó los ojos, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué edad habíamos acordado que tenías?

—Tengo catorce y medio —respondió Zoe, automáticamente, observando a Jace con asombro — ¿Es mi cumpleaños o…?

—No, solo pensaba. Tú quieres tener un _parabatai _y todo eso —movió la mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia cuando por dentro tenía las ganas de atravesar un demonio con su cuchillo y luego degollar otro. — ¿De dónde patos sacaste que _tú vas a tener un parabatai?_

Lo último lo siseo.

Zoe parpadeo y se paso una de sus delicadas manos, -ya con cicatrices de anteriores marcas hechas-, por su delgado rostro blanquecino, apartándose un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de sus ojos azules.

Cambio su peso de un pie a otro, haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies.

— ¿Patos? —hizo una mueca.

—Los patos son horribles, nunca te fíes de ellos —Jace negó con la cabeza y luego apunto a su hija —. Ese no es el punto, el punto es...

—Lo sé, papá —se apresuró a decir Zoe. —Soy "muy joven" —hizo las comillas con sus dedos —, pero de todas formas la ceremonia se hace antes de los dieciocho años y yo soy una cazadora de sombras bien formada y entrenada.

Lo último lo había con tanta seguridad que Jace no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su, -ya no tan pequeña-, hija, se sentía orgulloso tanto de él, como de Clary, quienes se habían encargado de entrenarla.

Zoe se parecía mucho a él; en actitud y su sarcasmo, pero también era una viva imagen de Clary; con su cabello pelirrojo y su forma de rostro era una copia casi exacta de ella cuando era más joven, -o como seguramente era a los catorce-, lo único que la hacía diferente era que Zoe tenía los ojos azul oscuro, no verdes, ni dorados, si no azul.

Magnus les había sacado de la duda porque en cuanto vio a la pequeña niña y ella abrió sus ojos y lo observo, una sonrisa no pudo evitar formarse en los labios del brujo. Conocía ese tipo de ojos, hace muchos, muchos años había visto unos iguales. Era tan nostálgico que Magnus no pudo evitar tomar un inmediato afecto por el infante.

"—Son azul, pero no cualquier azul, si no como sería el cielo al inicio del anochecer en el infierno —había descrito, casi dándole un ataque cardiaco a Clary pero la tranquilizo con una sonrisa —. Son los ojos del lado de la familia Herondale. Hermosos, ¿No?"

Aun así Jace no podía evitar pensar que ella era, _simplemente hermosa. _

Y por eso temía, si, podía admitir que _temía _que su hija tuviera un parabatai. Sería alguien que estuviera cerca de ella, que la protegiera, que peleara junto a ella en las batallas cuando ese era su trabajo, solo suyo. Él era su padre, le había enseñado desde caminar hasta hablar, desde aprender a defenderse a como defender a los demás, le había enseñado los placeres de la vida y los peligros. Se sentía muy pronto, demasiado pronto, como para comenzar a dejarla ir.

Jace recordaba algo que Clary le había dicho una vez, fue cuando tuvieron a Zoe, su primera hija. Le había comentado que lo que más enviaba de los humanos, -mundanos para él-, era que podrían tener a sus hijos por mucho tiempo a su lado, sin temor a dejar de verlos un día cuando salieran por la puerta, en cambios ellos vivían ese terror cada día.

—Necesito un parabatai —insistió Zoe, con una sonrisa —. Y él es de confianza.

— ¿Él?

—Si —Zoe asintió —, es Louis Carstairs.

— ¿Así que Carstairs? —siseo Jace, siempre sospecho de él. Pero bueno, los parabatai por la ley no podían tener ninguna relación romántica, ¿pero su hija se atrevería a romper las reglas? — ¡No puedes estar con él!

Zoe parpadeo, confundida. Pensó un momento en las palabras de Jace y le encontró el doble sentido. Se acercó con cuidado, rodeo la mesa de la cocina y tomó la mano de él, estaba fría.

Dio una sonrisa divertida, antes de decir:

—Papá —comenzó, intentando aguantar la risa. Los ojos de Jace parecían llamas —, Louis…es gay.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Jace, pero al mismo tiempo como si una isla apareciera de la nada cuando hubiera naufragado.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, Louis es gay y primero que nada, nunca rompería las leyes de la clave —sonrió, soltando una pequeña carcajada. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Jace, sonriendo —La ceremonia es en unos días. Mamá ya lo sabe.

— ¿Qué? —Jace se sentía estupefacto, ¿Clary lo sabía y no le dijo? Vaya apoyo y confianza entre los dos.

Hermosa relación.

Zoe tomó el cuchillo de Jace y lo guardo en su chaqueta oscura. Se dio vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta del departamento, pasando a su hermano menor que había observado todo, igual de divertido que ella.

—Nos vemos, iré a entrenar con Louis. —y cerro la puerta tras ella, dejando el silencio en el departamento.

Jace se quedo estático, ¿Cómo es que él se preocupaba de cosas como esas? Ahora que rebobinaba su anterior preocupación, parecía realmente ridícula.

Oh, quien se atreviera a reírse de él recibiría una buena paliza.

Bufó y entonces Clary apareció en escena, de la mano de su pequeña hija de nueve años quien sonrió y corrió a los brazos de Jace, quien la levanto del suelo y la acerco a su pecho de manera protectora.

Clary se apoyó en el refrigerador.

— ¿Sabes? Louis tiene un hermano gemelo ¿Recuerdas? Cam Carstairs. —río por lo bajo. —Seguramente los confundiste.

—Papi, los confundiste —repitió la pequeña Cassie, todavía en los brazos de Jace.

Jace parpadeo. ¡Sabía que ese bastardo tenía sentimientos por su hija! Porque la miraba de la misma manera que él observaba a Clary.

Oh, tendría vigilado a ese tal Cam.

"_Nunca crezcas",_ pensó observando a su pequeña Cassie.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Para aclarar, cuando hago referencia a los ojos azules y lo que dijo Magnus de ellos, ¡No me lo he inventado! Es porque Will -baba- tenía los ojos de ese color y así es como los describe Magnus en una ocasión, si es que no me equivoco.

Comentarios y de todo se acepta, quiero saber qué tal lo he hecho y si les ha gustado. Todavía tengo que aprender más sobre la actitud de Jace y todo. Pero bueeeeno, eso se mejora.

**¿Reviews? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
